


In The Wings Sketches #2

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: Art for In The Wings [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, David Aja, Fanart, Feels, Friendship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kate Bishop is awesome, Whump, my heart is on the floor, nose bandaids, oh my feels, reaching out, warning: quoting the whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint reaches out for help.  Illustration of In The Wings chapter 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wings Sketches #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124678) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> This started as a sketch, and ended up turning into something. I took liberties with the dialog, but this scene sticks with me still. Thanks to Nonymos for letting me illustrate her amazing story!

 

From Chapter 19:

"He slammed the emergency button of the elevator, effectively stopping it in its tracks, then sat down and twisted the metal quiver open. White smoke blew out of it just like he remembered. He took out an arrowhead filled with a green liquid—was this supposed to be ironic or something?—and flexed his left arm, making the veins stand out and throb. They looked darker than their usual pale blue.

His hand trembled in the air.

Was he really doing this? Hiding away to stick needles in his own arm like a goddamn junkie. What if this stuff made things even worse? He had no idea what he was doing. But he  _had_ to try it. He had to do it on his own. There was no other way.

He couldn’t tell Bruce, he fucking  _couldn’t._

_When you start caring about people, you push them away. You let them down. That’s your superpower._

He winced.

_Next time, you’ll shove your doubts up your ass and you’ll fucking speak up or I swear I’ll break both your goddamn legs._

He ran a hand over his face, then let the arrowhead fall down on the floor and curled up on himself, for a long time.

“Hey, Jarvis,” he mumbled at last.

_“Agent Barton, sir?”_

“Can you… could you… call someone for me?”

 

 


End file.
